The lift and thrust of a rotary-wing aircraft are formed by a rotary wing rotating at a high speed. The power for the rotation of the rotary wing comes from an engine. The current rotary-wing aircrafts include all kinds of rotary-wing helicopters. The rotary wing and engine are two separate and independent systems and connected with a transmission mechanism.
Compared with ordinary rotary-wing aircrafts, the particularity of a rotary-wing flying saucer is that the rotary-wing system and its power system need to be installed inside a saucer shell. The internal space of the saucer shell is limited and restricts the structure and layout of the rotary-wing system and its power system. Therefore, the paramount task for the design of a rotary-wing flying saucer is how to make full use of the limited internal space of the saucer shell and design a rotary-wing system and its power system with a compact structure, reasonable layout, small weight, high motive power conversion efficiency and easy manipulation and control.
When the rotary wing rotates at a high speed in the saucer shell, due to pneumatic vortex, flexibility of the rotary wing, maneuver of the saucer and other factors, the rotary wing and the saucer shell might collide with each other, resulting in failure and even a serious accident. For more information, please refer to Patent CN 1120008A. There exists the foregoing defect.
Therefore, one of the important tasks for the design of a rotary-wing flying saucer is how to avoid the contact and friction between the high-speed rotary wing and the interior of the saucer shell, reduce the noise of the rotary wing during high-speed rotation as well as the vibration of the saucer shell and the saucer cabin, raise motive power conversion efficiency, reduce energy consumption and guarantee the operational safety of the rotary wing and the flying saucer.
Similar to ordinary rotary-wing aircrafts, reactive torque will be generated when the rotary wing of a flying saucer rotates. For more information, please refer to Patent CN 1114279A. There is the problem that the body of the flying saucer suffers uncontrollable reactive torque. Therefore, how to overcome the reactive torque of the rotary-wing flying saucer is also another important task for the design of a rotary-wing flying saucer.